


Intertwined

by PrincessofPunk8



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofPunk8/pseuds/PrincessofPunk8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe, we follow a group of people who should have no connection with each other, yet somehow everything always circles back to the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhiannamator](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rhiannamator).



> Just a little something that I've been toying with. Basically an AU where the wrestlers aren't wrestlers, yet they're all interconnected in some way. Definitely don't own anything or anyone here, just playing with them for a little fun. Hope you enjoy the product. 
> 
> Tags will be added to as chapters are added.

"Sir? There's someone here for his interview?" Jay looked up and smiled at one of his employees as they stuck their head into his office.

"Did you get his name Paige?" he asked.

"Yes sir, and his resume," Paige replied, coming closer to hand Jay the pages of paper clasped tightly in her hand.

"Thank you Paige," Jay replied. "And, again, you don't have to call me sir. Jay is fine."

"Yes si...Jay," Paige replied, before she headed back out to the front of the café. Jay let out a little chuckle as he watched Paige go. He knew damn well that she'd be back to calling him sir before the hour was out. Distracted, he paged through the resume in front of him. It was bare, with a few summer jobs here and there in mechanics shops, and even a stint at a horse farm in Virginia. Despite that, he had still called the kid, Heath, in for an interview. He rose and went out the front, getting Paige to point to the nervous looking redhead in the corner when he asked about the interviewee.

"Heath?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Heath replied, bouncing out of his seat like a spring and thrusting his hand out to shake.

"Jay is fine," Jay replied, shaking the offered hand with a warm smile. "Have a seat." They chatted for a while, and eventually Jay got to the question that had been pressing at him since he first read the kids resume.

"So why do you want this job?" he asked. "You have no experience working in hospitality, but you could perhaps find work in a mechanic shop somewhere. Why do you want to work at Sugarplum Café?" Heath sat up a little straighter.

"All the mechanic shops, they want an apprentice," he explained. "And I don't want an apprenticeship. I just need a way to support myself and put myself through college. And...well...you're the only place that has given me a chance. I applied to plenty of places, and you're the only one who called me in for an interview. I just don't have enough experience in any field of work that isn't mechanical." Jay nodded slowly, flipping through the pages of Heaths resume again. He knew it was obvious that he was just buying time, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He needed the time to think. He let out a low sigh, and shook his head a little.

"Thank you for the opportunity, I'm sorry to have wasted your time..." Heath began, taking his movement for a rejection.

"Sit your ass back down, unless you don't want this job," Jay challenged. Heath dropped back into his seat.

"Now, as I was about to say," Jay continued. "I'm going to take a chance on you. But I expect you to be dedicated to what you're learning here."

"Yessir!" Heath exclaimed. "I'll be the most dedicated new employee you've ever hired!" Jay grinned and stood up.

"Alright then, let's get you a tour of this place," he said. "Fair warning, any complaints about the decor get taken to my assistant manager. She did a design course at the community college, and then promptly redecorated the whole place." Heath chuckled at the comment as he gazed around at the dining room. The walls were a pale pink colour, with decals stencilled on in shades of pink and purple. The decals ranged from fairies in various poses, to ballerinas, to cupcakes. The floor was a pale wood laminate, giving the impression of walking on wide wooden planks. The small tables were dotted around the room, covered in pale blue table cloths. The white wrought iron chairs offset the pale colours, and gave an old-fashioned look to the room.

"I think it looks quaint, cute," Heath replied. Jay grinned and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you're going to fit in just fine here," he said cheerfully. Heath grinned back at him, his smile blinding to Jay.

Jay walked him through the rest of the small café ("Locker room is over here, my office is off to the side if you ever need to find me.") and introducing him to the staff they met on the way through ("Kitchen is right here, this is Gail. She makes all of our orders during the day, and she does it damn well." "Get the boy out of my kitchen Jason!" "I'd advise you stay out of her way unless she needs you though.") By the end of the tour, Heath felt that he could confidently remember the staffs names and that he could manoeuvre through the café without having to ask for help.

"So there might be a small problem," Jay said, leading the way into the locker rooms. "See, we opened about two and a half years ago. And in that time, there has never been a male uniform. You're the first guy to work here, so there was never a good reason to sort one out."

"You're not hiring me just to push off some discrimination suit are you?" Heath asked, only half-joking. "Cause if you are, I'm still totally ok with working here, but I feel that I should know about it."

"No no," Jay laughed. "Not at all. Out of the few men who have applied, none of them have really been suitable for working here. And I tend to wear something different to the serving girls, to give the customers someone visible to see is in charge."

"So out of curiosity, what makes me different?" Heath asked.

"Your attitude," Jay told him with a shrug. "Not to mention that I'm a sucker for a good college student in need of a chance. If I hadn't had someone give me a chance when I needed it, I wouldn't be here today." Heath smiled and lowered his head sheepishly.

"So what are we going to do about the uniform?" Jay mused. He opened the uniform cupboard and pulled out a women's uniform. He held it up against Heath. "I suppose we could go with black pants and make a couple of shirts of the same material and look..."

"Actually sir..." Heath interrupted. He blushed, his cheeks and the tips of his ears going pink. "If its alright with you...I wouldn't mind wearing the women's uniform." Jay was taken aback for a moment, before he shrugged.

"What the hell," he agreed. "If you're comfortable wearing it, then go ahead and wear it. I wont argue."

Heath left the café after signing his offer of employment, two dresses clasped in his arms along with the small white waist aprons that went with them, and Jay's advice to wear comfortable shoes and white knee high socks to work when he started the next week.

_"The girls out the front tend to wear ballet slippers or Mary-Janes, and they like to braid their hair with ribbons and fake flowers," Jay had told him. "We try and keep them away from wet areas, and slip hazards, especially since it helps them with the image of being sugarplum fairies." He had rolled his eyes at this point. "Again, decor and uniform are all on Nattie."_

* * *

Heath showed up for work the next week, and changed in the locker room. He had had to put a few stitches in the bodice of his work dress to adapt to the lack of breasts on his chest, but he looked amazing even still. The faux corset sat flat against his stomach, and the multi coloured ribbons were laced tightly and the ends tucked neatly into the laces. He'd chosen the dark purple dress today, since the girls often had several different colours and they were free to choose which one they wore. The almost lavender puff sleeves sat on his shoulders, not holding the dress up but providing him with a sense of security about the position of the dress. The corset was a deep almost plum, which gave way to an underskirt of the same colour. Above the underskirt was the lace skirt of the same lavender as the sleeves, polka-dotted with different shades of pink and purple with a handful of yellow dots thrown in. Since his hair was a decent length, he'd managed - what he felt was - a decent attempt at a french braid that he'd tied a purple ribbon around the bottom of. Following Jay's instructions, he'd completed the look with white knee socks and the black Mary-Janes that his boyfriend had bought him as a joke. He left the locker room, apprehension swirling low in his stomach.

"You must be Heath," the blonde that came around the corner told him. She held her hand out, the other hand raking the pink streak that highlighted her fringe off her face and tucking it behind her ear. "I'm Natalya. Shall we get to work?"

* * *

Heath rushed past Natalya, who was out on the floor giving the serving girls a hand. It was the middle of the lunchtime rush, and one of their girls had called in sick at the last minute. Heaths ruffled dress was tangling around his thighs, as he tried to move faster than he was. Natalya was just as busy as he was, but she was more experienced and she was panicking less. Heath had seen her in action before - in fact she had been the one who had trained him the whole way through his first two months at the café- and he knew that she was an expert at not only moving amongst the customers and serving them, but balancing that with picking up the new orders to deliver to customers and smoothing over relations with any unpleasant customers who were annoyed with the long wait. Heath was in awe of her skills, and he prayed that one day he'd be able to match her ability.

Gail was busy in the kitchen, and they had put Angelina on the register - she really didn't do much for the café but she was a wizz on the register, getting the line through in no time with minimal fuss from the customers.

Heath dumped the dirty plates from his last table at the counter for Jay to take to the back, and gathered up the next order to go through to table 4.

"Breathe Heath," Natalya said, pressing a calm hand to his shoulder. "Give it a little while and we'll be empty again. We just have to push through, and for now. stressing about how we need to go faster isn't going to help anyone. You're going to make mistakes if you stress about making them. We're handling things fine, the speed is perfect." With those words of advice, she was off again to deliver the coffee and cake to table 6. Heath took her advice, and took a deep breath before he was off again to delver the rest of the orders.

"Medium black, and a large flat white with soy milk for takeaway," Angelina called out, having finished with the customers at the counter and moved on to helping them out with making the coffee. Heath scooped the coffee cups up, neither having lids on as they had run out of the ones immediately available during the rush and no-one had managed to grab a few minutes away from the dining room to collect some more, and checked the receipt. Angelina had written _tall, brunette w/ red streaks_ in her neat cursive, so he turned to look for the woman that had ordered the coffee. As he turned, the woman herself appeared at his elbow and the flat white went flying over her pale blue blouse.

"Oh god, I am so sorry," Heath babbled, grabbing a cloth and beginning to dab at her blouse.

"Its fine really," she said, her voice sounding annoyed despite her words, even as she grabbed the cloth from him and dabbed at her blouse herself.

"I'm sorry ma'am, we're a little short handed as you can see," Natalya apologised, appearing at his elbow. "We're all a little stressed and running on double time." She handed the woman a fresh set of coffees, both with lids on, and took the cloth when the lady handed it to her.

"Just send us the bill for the dry-cleaning," she continued. "We'd be happy to pay for it, we really are very sorry." The woman nodded and took her coffee, thanked Natalya, and walked out of the door looking a little dazed.

"Accidents happen Heath, time to move on," Natalya told him. "Lets get this place ready for the afternoon rush." Heath nodded and moved to do as she had instructed, feeling a little dazed himself.


End file.
